


29-Shots

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Tumblr Number [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- 29. Shay gets shot at a call and on the way to the hospital Raff is struggling to emotionally keep it together enough to save her. She realizes, as Shay gets wheeled in to the operating room, that she’s falling in love. </p>
            </blockquote>





	29-Shots

\- 29. Shay gets shot at a call and on the way to the hospital Raff is struggling to emotionally keep it together enough to save her. She realizes, as Shay gets wheeled in to the operating room, that she’s falling in love. 

It should have been a simple call. They had gotten it around 11 o’clock at night, and when they pulled up they saw a man laying on the ground, and the police officer who had called in the emergency leaned over him. His partner was in the car, shining his headlights on the two men, and writing the report. Rafferty ran to the man while the police officer on the ground, who Shay recognized as Officer Randy Saks, came to help her get the stretcher and kit from the back of the rig. As Randy and Shay walked back over to Raff and the victim they heard a loud shout. Saks immediately drew his gun. The man who had shouted was hidden in shadow and in the moment that Saks’ flashlight shined on him he fired a shot and ran. 

The darkness prevented Rafferty from seeing where the bullet landed, but the sound of Shay huffing due to the impact, and then immediately falling over, was enough to tell her that Leslie had been shot. As Saks’ partner raced after the man while calling for back-up Rafferty leaned over Shay, inspecting the other paramedic for an entrance wound by the dim light of the open doors of the rig. After several frantic seconds she found the wound, and applied pressure to the gaping area just below Shay’s ribs on her right side. 

She ordered Saks to help her get Shay into the rig and then the other man as well. He might have had a broken rib and a concussion but Raff had mentally declared him stable seconds before the shot. As she ordered the officer to drive them to the hospital she did the best she could in the back with Shay. She found herself whispering stupid things to her while she worked. Things like “hang in there, it’ll be alright” and “come on Shay, you can’t die.” It wasn’t until her vision blurred that she realized she was close to tears. It felt all too familiar, this feeling, and although the last time she had felt this it had been long and drawn out instead of quick and sharp, she couldn’t say which felt worse. 

She found herself struggling to breathe properly and had to practically slap herself so that she could focus on her partner. As they pulled up to the hospital she opened the doors to Chicago Met and saw Dr. Littleton, their best surgeon at the head of the doctors crowding around the back of the rig and subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief that Shay would be getting the best care possible. As she wheeled her out and started rambling off stats and suggestions one of the nurses, Carey, if she remember correctly pulled her off the side. 

She couldn’t focus on what the girl was saying as she watched them wheel Shay off to an OR but when Casey, as she remembered now, shook her she started to listen. 

“Raff, you gotta breathe, just take a nice deep breath.” 

Allison gulped in the air she didn’t notice she was lacking. 

“Littleton will take great care of her, she’s not fatally injured, she’s gonna be fine. Take another breath.” 

In that moment the chief came running in. He noticed that this scene looked all too familiar. The last time he’d seen Shay rushed into an OR it had been Dawson freaking out while covered in blood, this time it was Rafferty. He pulled her into a hug, and they were both surprised at her lack of resistance. He rubbed her back softly and whispered empty meaningless phrases at her. She finally responded, voice breaking. 

“I can’t loose her Chief, I can’t go through that again.”


End file.
